Los Sentimientos de Harry
by MaryHHr
Summary: Luego de la caida del señor tenebroso Harry decide revelarle sus sentimientos a la chica que ama. HHr siempre..! Soy mala haciendo summarys y poniendo titulos, asi que lean. Reviews plis


Capítulo 1

Estaban sentados oyendo al profesor Snape dar su clase. Dos de ellos estaban aburridos sin nada que hacer mientras que la chica copiaba rápidamente lo que este decía. Mientras hablaba, Snape se paseaba de allá para acá. La clase estaba callada. La mayoría no prestaba atención mientras que algunos pocos, más que todos de Slitheryn, oían atentamente las palabras del profesor.

Uno de los chicos miraba muy atentamente una cabellera castaña parecida a un matorral. Últimamente pensaba mucho en ella, no sabía porque pero lo hacía. Estaban en su último curso en Hogwarts. Luego de la caida de Voldemort, Draco Malfoy se había vuelto muy amigos de ellos. Ahora no era el trío dorado sino el cuarteto dorado. Aunque Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo con la amistad con Draco, igual lo trataba. Gracias a que ellos eran amigos de Draco, Snape había bajado la guardia con ellos, pero con Hermione no. La seguía atacando y molestando como siempre llamándola "sabionda". Eso hacía que Harry se enfureciera e insultara a Snape.

Sus amigos, incluida Hermione, le habían dicho que se tranquilizara pero no podía. No soportaba que ese profesor de pelo grasiento la insultara. Desde el año pasado había empezado a sentir un sentimiento de protección hacia Hermione.

Hermione, a esto, no se quejaba pero a veces si le recalcaba que ella ya era lo suficientemente grande como para protegerse sola. Cada vez que un chico se le acercaba bastaba solo una mirada de los tres chicos como para que este se alejara.

Si, como lo leen. Digo tres debido a que Draco también consideraba a Hermione como su hermana y, al igual que Harry y Ron, la protegía de todos los chicos de Hogwarts. Debido a eso, Hermione todavía no recibía su primer beso y eso a Harry lo mantenía feliz. No sabía porque, pero lo hacía feliz. Draco y Ron siempre le habían dicho que estaba enamorado de su amiga, pero este se oponía rotundamente a eso. Sólo lo hacía porque la consideraba su hermana, ¿no?

- Señor Potter, responda

- ¿Ah? ¿Me podría repetir la pregunta? – dijo Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Cuáles son las propiedades del Vitaserum?

- Eh…pues…profesor…yo…no se – dijo el chico apenado

- Lo supuse, ¿alguien más? – dijo Snape dirigiéndose a la clase, Hermione levantó la mano - ¿Nadie? Que patéticos son

- Profesor, las propiedades del Vitaserum son…- dijo Hermione desesperándose

- Señorita Granger, ¿alguien aquí le dio la palabra para que hablara? – dijo Snape interrumpiéndola y preparándose para insultarla

- No profesor pero…

- Como siempre usted de altanera, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor – dijo Snape interrumpiéndola

- Pero profesor yo alcé la mano y como usted no me daba la palabra yo pensé que pod… - dijo Hermione siendo interrumpida, nuevamente.

- Pues hizo mal Granger, todos en esta clase sabemos que usted es una sabionda así que no necesita recordárnoslo. – dijo Snape mirándola como si ella fuera inferior a él, esto hizo que a Harry se le hirviera la sangre de la rabia que sentía – Aparte de sangre sucia, sabionda – esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

- ¡NO LA LLAME ASÍ! – dijo Harry levantándose de su asiento y atrayendo la mirada de sus compañeros.

- ¡Oh! Pero miren, si es San Potter. Defendiendo siempre a los demás. Yo que tu Potter me quedo callado en vez de gastar mi saliva defendiendo a una escoria como ella – dijo Snape con su tono arrogante.

- Harry, ya déjalo así – dijo una Hermione triste agarrándole la mano. Harry se sentó.

- Muy bien, continuemos con la clase – dijo Snape a todos

Durante toda la clase, Hermione estuvo muy callada y triste, y Harry lo notó. Él sabía que ella se sentía así por culpa de Snape. Sintió unas ganas inmensas de matarlo ahí mismo. El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas y a llevarle sus reportes a Snape. Ron y Draco los esperaban a ellos en la puerta. Hermione recogió sus cosas lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la mazmorra, mientras Harry le dirigía una última mirada a Snape. Luego se reunió con el pelirrojo, la castaña y el rubio en la puerta para dirigirse al Gran Comedor.

Al llegar se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ellos le había pedido permiso a la profesora McGonagall para que Draco se sentara con ellos. Ella acepto luego de muchas súplicas por parte del moreno y el pelirrojo. Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione y Ron y Draco al frente de ellos. Hermione no comía, solo jugaba con la comida. Al parecer no tenía apetito o se sentía tan mal por culpa de "cabello grasiento", como lo llamaba Harry.

- Hermione, ¿te sientes bien? – dijo el moreno mirándola

- Si – dijo ella

- Haz estado muy callada – dijo el rubio – además no has tocado tu comida

- No tengo hambre, pero gracias por la preocupación chicos – dijo la castaña dirigiéndoles una sonrisa a el moreno y al rubio

- En ese caso, ¿puedo? – dijo el pelirrojo apuntando al plato de a chica, esta solo asintió

- Hermione, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo el moreno mirándola

- Si

Ambos se levantaron de la mesa y salieron del Gran Comedor bajo la mirada de un rubio que los miraba sonriente.

- ¿De que te ríes? – dijo Ron atragantándose

- De Harry y Mione

- No le veo lo gracioso

- Si serás tonto Ron, es obvio que Harry le va a decir algo importante

- Mmm, ¡ya se! Le va a pedir que lo ayude con una tarea

- No tienes remedio Weasley – dijo Draco derrotado

- Hola chicos – dijo una chica pelirroja parada en frente de ellos

- Hola Ginn – dijo su hermano

- Hola Ginny – dijo el rubio dándole un beso en la boca

- Ey, que les haya permitido salir no quiere decir que tenga que ver como se besan – dijo Ron comiendo otro pedazo de su pastel. Ese comentario hizo que la pelirroja se sonrojara haciendo que sus mejillas se confundieran con su cabello.

- Ron, yo no necesito tu permiso para salir con alguien. Yo puedo salir con quien se me de la gana. ¡Tengo 16 años! ¡No soy una niña, Ron! Y te aseguro que a Luna no le gustaría que fueras asi de protector.

- Ya Ginn, cálmate – dijo Draco notando la furia de su novia.

- A Luna no la metas, Ginny

- Pues si la meto, porque si así eres conmigo no quisiera saber como serías con ella si se casaran. ¡No la dejarías salir de la casa! Ron, yo se que lo haces porque me quieres pero yo se cuidarme.

- Pero, es que no me perdonaría si les pasara algo a ti, a Luna o a Hermione

- No nos va a pasara nada Ron. Voldemort ya murió. La mayor amenaza del mundo mágico no está. No hay nada peligroso ahora gracias a Harry.

- Pero, todavía están los mortífagos.

- Ron, yo se protegerme. Además tengo a Draco, él también me protege, aparte de ti y Harry.

Mientras tanto, Harry y Hermione caminaban cerca del lago donde habitaba el Calamar Gigante. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a hablar. Hermione lo miraba confusa. No sabía porque pero su corazón le decía que Harry le diría algo relacionado con lo que ella estaba sintiendo desde hace mucho. Si, Hermione Granger estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter. Cada noche soñaba con él.

Se enamoró perdidamente de él desde que lo vio en el expreso por primera vez sentado junto a Ron. Daba gracias a la rana de Neville de haberse perdido. Gracias a esa rana ella había conocido al gran amor de tu vida. Le dolió bastante cuando Harry llegó y le dijo que estaba de novio con Ginny. Ella siempre se imaginó de novia con Harry, siempre tuvo esa esperanza.

Pero desde ese momento, Hermione lo marcó como un sueño ya que ella siempre que se comparaba con Cho o Ginny se daba cuenta de que ella no era del tipo de chica que Harry buscaba. Ambas chicas eran populares y bonitas y ella no. Ella siempre se consideraba fea.

De repente sintió un calor en sus dedos y en seguida supo que se trataba de la mano de Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Siguieron caminando hasta sintió que esa mano la detuvo. Volteó a verlo a la cara y vió un brillo especial en sus esmeraldas verdes. Ella trató de descifrarlo pero no pudo así que se resigno a esperar que él se lo dijera.

- Hermione yo…

- Dime Harry

- Yo…yo te amo. Amo tu pelo, tus ojos miel, tus labios, tus manos, amo como dices mi nombre, como sonríes. Gracias a ti pude derrotar a Voldemort. Gracias al amor que te tengo pude reunir fuerzas para derrotar a todos los mortífagos. Cada noche sueño contigo. Cada vez que te veo siento mariposas en mi estómago. No soporto que otros chicos se te acerquen.

Hermione quedó en shock. Su cerebro no asimilaba lo que acababa de oir. Harry, el amor de su vida, le acaba de decir que la amaba. Lo miró a los ojos en busca de mentira pero no encontró más nada sino sinceridad y ¿amor?

- Harry, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué no Ginny? ¿O Cho?

- Porque aunque no te gusta el quidicht siempre estas en los partidos viéndome y apoyándome, porque no dudarías ni un solo segundo en dar tu vida por mi, como yo tampoco dudaría dar la mía por ti. Por eso y por muchas cosas más. Te amo Hermione.

- Yo también Harry

Harry la miró a los ojos y le sonrió. Poco a poco se acercó a ella y unió sus labios con los de ella. Los labios de Hermione eran dulces, suaves, con un toque de vainilla. Primero fue un roce tímido luego la lengua de Harry lamió el labio inferior de Hermione pidiendo entrar en su boca y poder explorarla. Ella aceptó sin dudarlo y entreabrió sus labios para dejar paso a la lengua de Harry. Sus lenguas bailaban al ritmo de una canción que solo los amantes saben.


End file.
